casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 22 (series 33)
}}The 22nd episode of series 33 is the 1114th episode of Casualty overall. The episode was directed by David Innes Edwards and written by Rachel Paterson. The events of this episode take place on 26 January, on the same day as the previous episode. Synopsis Following Base's death and Iain's confrontation with Ross, Jan arrives at the flat, and Iain is shocked to learn that Ross is her son. On the way to the ED, Iain tries to tell Jan the truth about her son, but she tells him that now is not the time. Once Ross is taken into resus and stabilised, he tells Jan that Iain had been harassing Base and claims that Iain attacked him. Jan confronts Iain, and, when it becomes apparent that she believes Ross' version of events, Iain storms into resus and demands Ross to tell the truth. When he grabs his bag to search for drugs, Iain is removed from the building by security. Outside, he greets Kate Wilkinson, but she tells him that she is arresting him on suspicion of assault. Iain is taken to the police station and is asked if he wants to call his solicitor, but he asserts he has done nothing wrong. He is subsequently taken to his cell. Back at the ED, Charlie talks to Jan and suggests taking Ross' claims with a pinch of salt, but, having witnessed Iain's irresponsible actions over the past few months, she disagrees. In resus, Ross is told that the police want to speak to him, so he decides to go to the toilet. In the interview room, Iain continues to claim that Ross is a drug dealer, but Kate tells him that they have found no evidence of him being one. He tells her about the times he has had to treat Ross' clients, but she reaffirms the need for real evidence. When she asks him if there is anyone who could back up his claims, Iain says that only Base could. The interview is terminated, and Iain returns to his cell. In cubicles, Ross returns as Jan searches through his bag. He empties the bag for her and asserts that he is nothing like his father. Jan comforts him as he breaks down, but he collapses in her arms. He is taken back into resus, and, despite Jan's objections, Elle decides to treat Ross' symptoms as those of a heroin overdose. When he is given naloxone, Ross regains consciousness, leaving Jan in disbelief. However, Charlie tells her that he doesn't believe that Ross is an addict and shows her an X-ray of his stomach, revealing several bags of drugs. She asks Ross to be honest for once in his life and asks him what happened in Base's flat. When he tries to pass the blame on her not being there for him, Jan leaves him. Back at the station, Kate tells Iain that he is being released on bail and tells him that he needs help with his emotional trauma. He is taken to Jan who offers to take him home. Outside, he confirms his first counselling session and promises Kate that he won't see her at the station again. Meanwhile, Ethan calls Alicia to ask her how she is getting on with the fellowship before going out for a run. As he stops by a field, he hears a woman named Anna calling for help after falling off her horse. At the ED, he tells her that he is concerned about her spine, but she refuses treatment as she cannot bear to the face the uncertainty. However, after Ethan praises her for how much she has achieved following the amputation of her leg, Anna decides to undergo a back operation and thanks Ethan. Later, Alicia tries to call Ethan back, but he deletes her phone number. Jade treats a woman named Fiona who has injured her arm in a fall, but, as she tries to keep her in bed, Fiona bites her. Louise finds Jade in the toilets nursing her wound and stands up for her. Elsewhere, Duffy is devastated when she forgets that it's Charlie's birthday, but she later finds out that she has already bought him a present. Category:Birthday episodes Category:Duffy's dementia storyline Category:Iain's PTSD storyline